1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water and dust collectors and more particularly pertains to a new water filter kit for drywall dust control for capturing and controlling dust generated from sanding drywall joint compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water and dust collectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, water and dust collectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art water and dust collectors include U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,865 to Yarbrough; U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,240 to Harms et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,485 to Finley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,016 to Rylander; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,313 to Stiles; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,381 to Segesman.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new water filter kit for drywall dust control. The inventive device includes a container. A lid portion secures to the open upper end of the container. The lid has a pair of apertures therethrough. A filtering tube is secured to one of the apertures of the lid portion and extending interiorly of the container.
In these respects, the water filter kit for drywall dust control according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of capturing and controlling dust generated from sanding drywall joint compound.